


Go To Sleep Little Babe

by ladypigswagon



Series: Tumblr Prompts [22]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 16:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7230007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladypigswagon/pseuds/ladypigswagon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m fine,” Stiles protests, flopping down on the bed. He hears Peter dubious hum down the line. </p><p>“I am fine,” Stiles continues, using tilting his head to the side and holding the phone in place with his shoulder. He pulls off his sneakers, chucking them on the floor.</p><p>“You sound fine,” Peter drawls, definitely unconvinced.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go To Sleep Little Babe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nezstorm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezstorm/gifts).



> Bxdcubes said to ladypigswagon:  
> If you're still up for prompts, could I request peter surprise visiting stiles at college because stiles has been stressed with school/roommates/distance?
> 
> Always happy to write fluff for Mar <3

“I’m fine,” Stiles protests, flopping down on the bed. He hears Peter dubious hum down the line.

 

“I am fine,” Stiles continues, using tilting his head to the side and holding the phone in place with his shoulder. He pulls off his sneakers, chucking them on the floor.

 

“You sound fine,” Peter drawls, definitely unconvinced.

 

“I’m peachy,” Stiles mutters, falling back on the pillows. OK, so he’s a few states away from home. So his course is a little bit harder than he expected and he’s a little bit stressed about the workload. So he hasn’t spoken to the pack for a few weeks. He’s fine.

 

“Don’t need to convince me darling,” Peter says. There’s the sound of oil hissing. Stiles stomach growls. He’s only had pop tarts and bagel chips for dinner. Stiles can imagine Peter’s cooking easily; can imagine Peter at the stove. It’s a image that fills Stiles with a happy warm feeling.

 

“I’m tired Peter,” Stiles says, yanking off his jeans. He settles down in the blankets, in just a t-shirt and boxers. “Will you sing me to sleep?”

 

His s’s are a little slurred.

 

“Of course,” Peter replies. His voice is soft and soothing.

 

“ _Go to sleep little babe, go to sleep little babe. Your momma’s gone away and your daddy’s gonna stay. Didn’t leave nobody but the baby…”_

//

 

Stiles wakes up to a dry mouth and the smell of pancakes. He hums happily, stretching out. The radio is switched on, soft guitar music filling the small dorm room. Stiles rubs his eyes.

 

The dorm room is clean, windows open letting in fresh air and sunshine. Peter is sat at the desk, watching Stiles wake up.

 

“Did you clean around me?” Stiles asks, noting that his pile of dirty laundry at the foot of the bed is gone.

 

“Eat,” Peter instructs, standing above Stiles with a tray. Pancakes in the shape of the Death Star, fresh orange juice and a bowl of yoghurt with honey. Stiles sits up, accepting the tray. Peter perches on the bed.

 

Stiles eats greedily. Peter slaps his hand.

 

“Slowly, you’re not an animal.”

 

Stiles snorts. Peter flashes his eyes and lets a fang drop. Stiles winks at him, licking maple syrup from his fingers.

 

“You need to tell me when things aren’t ok,” Peter says. Stiles pauses. Peter’s expression looks tight, as if he’s restraining himself.

 

“I’m ok,” Stiles says, “You visiting is nice though.”

 

“Stiles,” Peter reprimands, “You’re almost burnt out. You need to tell me when you’re stressed so I can help. If you can’t look after yourself then I will buy an apartment, move you out of this horrid little dorm and take care of you myself.”

 

“Would that be such a bad thing?” Stiles teases. Peter’s expression is very serious.

 

“Do you want me to?” Peter asks. Stiles curls in on himself. He can look after himself, he’s been doing it since his Mother died. He doesn’t like being dependent on other people, sees it as being a burden. But Peter has made him let go of some of those feelings. Made him realize it’s ok to let other take the reins for a little while.

 

Peter leans forward, running a hand through Stiles hair. Stiles leans into the touch, closing his eyes. Savoring it.

 

“I’ll start looking at apartments,” Peter concludes, taking the tray away and putting it on the desk. “In the meantime, I would like to reacquaint myself with your scent.”

 

He pins Stiles in place, draping himself over Stiles body, nuzzling at Stiles neck. Stiles wraps his arms around Peter, hands grasping at Peter’s shirt. For the first time in a while, Stiles feels calm.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on the tumblr if you want to prompt me for ficlets


End file.
